


Spät

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Spät

Thiel gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er wollte sich keine Sorgen machen, er wollte dieses doofe Herzrasen nicht, und das saublöde flaue Gefühl im Magen wollte er genauso wenig, aber gegen all das war er machtlos.  
Natürlich steckte irgendein völlig harmloser Grund dahinter, dass er Boerne seit Minuten weder auf dem Handy noch auf dem Festnetztelefon erreichen konnte. In seinem Leichenbunker war Boerne nicht mehr.  
„Der Chef ist bereits vor zwei Stunden gegangen.“  
Aber daheim war Boerne offensichtlich auch nicht, jedenfalls hatte er auf sein mehrmaliges Klopfen und Klingeln nicht reagiert, und er ging ja auch nicht ans Telefon. Vielleicht war Boerne halt nach der Arbeit noch einkaufen gegangen, putzte sein Auto oder so und würde jeden Moment nach Hause kommen.

Thiel hasste es. Er hasste es so sehr. So so so so sehr hasste er es. Seit Nadeshdas Tod machte er sich so schrecklich schnell Gedanken, wenn er jemanden, in diesem Fall Boerne, nicht auf Anhieb erreichen konnte, er malte sich dann immer sofort die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien in seinem Kopf aus. Na ja, war ja noch nicht so lang her mit Nadeshda, mit der Zeit würde das bestimmt wieder nachlassen. Er hasste es.  
Sein Herz hatte schon viel zu heftig zu pochen begonnen, als Boerne beim ersten Mal nicht ans Handy gegangen war. Und neulich hatte er seinen Vater etwas angeraunzt, weil der erst nach dem zweiten Anrufversuch abgehoben hatte.

„Sorry, Junge, Wilhelmine und ich waren gerade beschäftigt, wir ...“

„Schon gut, Vaddern.“

Er atmete tief durch, dann rief er ein weiteres Mal auf Boernes Handy an. Vergebens. Unruhig lief er in seinem Flur auf und ab, und er versuchte sich immer und immer wieder einzureden, dass es Boerne mit Sicherheit gut ging, dass er keinen Unfall gehabt hatte, dass ihn niemand ermordet hatte, dass er nicht irgendwo schwerverletzt lag, er versuchte es wieder und wieder. Und trotzdem blieb diese beschissene Angst, Boerne könnte vielleicht doch _irgendetwas_ zugestoßen sein, sie ließ sich einfach nicht abschütteln, sie war lästig und zerrte unglaublich an seinen Nerven.

Dann hörte er Schritte im Treppenhaus, die langsam lauter wurden. Als er durch den Türspion spähte, fielen ihm tausende Steine vom Herzen.

„Boerne!“

„Oh, Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Warum sind Sie nicht an Ihr Handy gegangen??“

„Nun, ich war im Keller und habe ein wenig mein Weinregal umsortiert, das Mobiltelefon habe ich in der Wohnung gelassen.“

„Nächstes Mal nehmen Sie's gefälligst mit!“

„Sie klingen ja ganz aufgebracht.“ Boernes Augen wurden ein Stück größer. „Ist es etwas Wichtiges, weshalb Sie mich angerufen haben?“

„Ja, also ... ja, eigentlich schon. Ich habe nochmal 'ne kurze Frage zu dem Bericht, den Sie mir vorhin rüber gefaxt haben.“

Boerne wedelte mit der Weinflasche in seiner linken Hand. „Möchten Sie vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment mit rein kommen? Dann können Sie mir auch Ihre Frage stellen.“

Er nickte.

„ _Zwölf_ Anrufe in Abwesenheit, Donnerwetter, Herr Thiel.“

„Jo ...“, murmelte er etwas verlegen. Er hatte nicht mitgezählt, wie oft er es versucht hatte.

Boerne schenkte ihnen von dem Wein ein, setzte sich zu ihm, er stellte Boerne seine Frage zu dem Bericht, und Boerne beantwortete sie ihm.

„Herr Thiel?“ Boerne nippte an seinem Glas und stellte es ab.

„Ja?“

„Haben Sie sich vorhin etwa ... Sorgen um mich gemacht? Haben Sie deshalb so viele Male versucht, mich zu erreichen?“

 _Quatsch, wie kommen Sie denn darauf?_ Klar hätte er das oder was ähnliches antworten können, aber er hatte irgendwie keine Lust zu lügen. „Ja, hab' ich! Ich hab' mir Sorgen gemacht, man ... man weiß ja schließlich nie.“ Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Boerne lächelte ihn an.

Und dann sah Thiel rot. „Sie finden das also lustig, ja? Sie finden es lustig, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe?“

„Aber nicht doch, Herr Thiel, ich ...“

„ARSCHLOCH!“

Das Lächeln war verflogen. „Herr Thiel! Ich ...“

„WAS IST DARAN LUSTIG, WENN ICH MIR SORGEN UM SIE MACHE? WAS? SAGEN SIE'S MIR!“ Seine Faust knallte auf den Tisch. „NA LOS!“

„Nichts ist daran lustig, Thiel! Hören Sie, ich ...“

„Nächstes Mal nehmen Sie Ihr beschissenes Handy mit, wenn Sie die Wohnung verlassen, scheißegal, wohin Sie gehen und für wie lange, sonst ... sonst ...“

„Was ist sonst?“, flüsterte Boerne.

„Ach, Scheiße!“ Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Thiel, ich finde es doch nicht lustig, dass Sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben, ich habe mich lediglich darüber gefreut, dass ich Ihnen nicht vollkommen ... egal bin.“

„Scheiße, Boerne!“ Er funkelte Boerne böse an. „Sie waren mir nie egal!

„Nie?“

„Nein!“ Er wollte nach Boernes Hand greifen, aber irgendwie verlor er total die Kontrolle über sich, und riss Boerne stattdessen in seine Arme. „Bitte nehmen Sie beim nächsten Mal Ihr Handy mit. Bitte.“

„Versprochen, Thiel. Ich nehme es mit.“

„Okay, danke.“ Er ließ Boerne abrupt los, als habe er sich verbrannt. Hatte er sich vielleicht auch ein wenig. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

Boerne öffnete seine Arme, ganz langsam, und schaute ihn fragend an.

Und dann ließ er sich in Boernes Arme fallen, ließ sich halten, und er schluchzte drauflos. „Sie fehlt mir so sehr.“

„Ich weiß.“ Die Umarmung wurde noch inniger, Boerne atmete leise gegen sein Ohr, das hatte was Beruhigendes.

Er weinte und weinte, bis keine Träne mehr kam und ihm der Schädel brummte. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Du warst mir nie egal und wirst mir auch nie egal sein.“

Boerne nickte.

„Und es könnte sein, dass du mir ein kleines bisschen zu viel bedeutest.“ Woher er den Mut genommen hatte, wusste er nicht. Nach Nadeshdas Tod hatte er sich vorgenommen, gewisse Dinge nicht mehr ewig auf die lange Bank zu schieben, trotzdem war er gerade ganz schön über sich selbst überrascht. Er rechnete ziemlich fest damit, dass Boerne ihn jetzt nach diesem Geständnis loslassen würde.

Aber der ließ ihn nicht los.


End file.
